


In the Life of Beelzemon

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Death, F/M, Humor, OC characters, Romance, Sad, possible sexual content, reproduction, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is happening to the Digimon that are similar to humans. A new program is uploaded to the digital world that only applies to the human like Digimons- reproduction (child birth).<br/>A year has passed, bonds have been re-tied. But Beelzemon was secrets that are getting harder and harder to hide, with this new 'program' that's causing the 'human Digimons' to become 'lustful' and 'in heat'. And to top it all off, a group of Digimon have their minds set on Beelzemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

"Uploading reproductive program." The man said in complete monotone.  
"Adding genders" A woman added.  
"Sir, is this really a good idea? Giving Digimon genders and reproductive organs.." A different man voiced. Two others nodded at his opinion.  
"Just do as you're told!" the first man yelled.  
 **"Perfect, what a good puppet you are."** A voice projected into the man's thoughts.  
"It succeeded." The woman said, still looking at her computer. The project manager walked over to her, looking at the computer and gave her a nod.  
"Our work here is done." The man (the first one/project manager) told the crew. "You may go have your lunch." The crew nodded, leaving their work behind to go eat. The man sat down on the closest char to him.  
 **"You've done well Human."**  
"Who… who are you?"  
 **"Call me, Verstandmon."**  
"…you're a Digimon?!"  
 **"One that can control the minds of others. I've been sent by my masters for this purpose… for us to be able to reproduce."**  
"Get out of my head! I have to stop this."  
 **"I shall not allow that."** The man's hand went to the mouse and he deleted all the programs. **"It's too late, it can't be stopped now. It's already in the system, the Digimon are changing as we speak."**  
The man leaned back in his chair as the Digimon wreaked havoc in his mind, overworking the organ to brink of over stimulation. “What have I done?” was the only though he had before the creature accentually shorted out his brain causing instantiations cardiac arrest and failure of all major organs.


	2. Chapter 1

He spent most of his days as Beelzemon. He hated being Impmon, he always had and he might as well always will. Now that he could remain in this form for incredibly long periods of time. "This day is gonna suck" he sighted looking up from his pillow. After Ai and Mako's parents took notice that Impmon no longer liked… well, being Impmon and was sleeping on the living room couch as Beelzemon every night, they gave him the guest room.  
"Beelzemon, Oh Beelzemon! Lunch is ready." Ai yelled through his closed door.  
"Sweetie, he may still be sleeping." Ai's mother mentioned.  
"Ooh."  
Beelzemon yawned, rolling out of bed and onto the ground with the thud. "Fucking-"he hissed loudly before getting up slowly.  
"Beelzemon!" Ai yelled, throwing open the door of the guest room.  
"Good morning Ai." Beelzemon yawned, stood his full height and stretched. Ai ran to him, hugging his legs.  
"Lunch is ready," she grinned up at him, he smiled back.  
"Thank you." He bent over to pick Ai up, placing her on the bed, and grabbed his shirt from the dresser.  
-  
 _"Why can't you stay in one piece, Behemoth?"_ he thought driving the said motorcycle down the street, Ai and Mako clinging to him and the bike. Ai and Mako's parents left awhile after lunch and weren't going to be coming back for a few days, and they left him in charge of them. So seeing as he wanted to go out for a nice ride, see what the tamers where up to for today- not wanting to walk or fly there, he settled with driving there… and there was a chance of getting his bike destroyed AGAIN!   
He was very cautious of his baby after all the trouble he had to go to just to return it to its natural image. "I'm scared Beelzemon." Ai murmured, clinging to his back.  
"Almost there Ai." He replied, driving in the park. He picked up speed, mysteriously avoiding trees. He himself always questioned this natural ability of his until he finally settled it down to Lady Luck and he never wished to challenge her.  
-  
The tamers heard a sound in the distance, "Is that… a motorcycle…?" Takato asked the group.  
"Beelzemon…" Renamon whispered under her breath, shaking her head. _"Making an entrance like always,"_ she thought meeting Rika's gaze.  
"Beelzemon?" Rika repeated, puzzled.  
Kazu groaned, "No not him!"  
Kenta screamed, Behemoth just missing the top of his head. The motorcycle landed and turned around quickly after.  
"Hey’ya there fox-face," he smirked at the Vixen Digimon.   
Ai and Mako quickly got of the vehicle, "Land!!" they cried flopping on the ground, kissing the grass. "I love you ground!"  
Beelzemon laughed, "It wasn't that bad!”  
"Yes it was!" they shouted back at him. He rolled his emerald eyes at their dramatics.  
Calumon flew over to him, landing on his head. "Beelzemon, long time no see!"  
"Ya, ya cream puff." Beelzemon shook his head causing Calumon to fly off his head and into Mako's hands.  
"Wanna play with me, Calumon?" Mako asked.  
"Play! Let's play!" Calumon broke out in a dance; the white Digimon flew off Mako, Ai, Guilmon, and Terriermon fallowing him.  
-  
The aura was peaceful, Digimon and humans (even Rika joined them, at this Jeri almost started crying) where playing in the park. They settled with a game of grounders. Beelzemon took a seat on a large rock near the play-structure.  
"Since I got here you haven't taken your pretty blue eyes off me, Renamon." He glanced over his shoulder.  
"And who said I was looking at you?" Renamon replied, walking over to him stopping when she stood beside him. He shrugged, never taking his green eyes off her. "Exactly" she replied coolly smirk growing.  
"Shut it chatty,” he snapped half-heartily. Renamon 'hm'ed and sat down beside him on the rock.  
They were the only two that weren't playing; they were too busy stealing glances at each other. They both blushed when they caught the other staring.  
"You were staring." Beelzemon smirked.  
"So were you."   
Beelzemon's smirk grew, "Ya caught me." He raised his hands in an 'I give' style.  
Even now Beelzemon had the biggest crush on her, he was borderline 'hopelessly-in-love' with her. But, he was a demon and she was… she was a goddess in fur. She would never feel anything for him but disgust and pity. A pity friendship- that's what he thought was the reason she called him a 'friend', but he was happy with that.  
Renamon was thinking of stuff quite similar to Beelzemon, but also very different at the same time. _"He's changed. He's…_ " her eyes traveled his body. _"He is- dare I say- handsome, and happy."_ She thought her gaze traveled to his head. _"Just what goes on in that head of yours?"_ she thought.  
Beelzemon turned to her, "What'cha looking at?" he asked. Renamon blushed and turned away from him, she didn't say anything to him. Beelzemon smiled, "I told you, you haven’t taken your pretty blue eyes off’r me."


	3. Chapter 3

The Elementals where a group of Digimon that where based off the Sovereigns. The six of them had enough power (together) to destroy the digital world. At this moment the four Digimon were hidden, waiting for the other two members- one to return to them and the other to 'lose himself in the darkness'.  
The Sovereigns knew what a threat they were, and on multiple times tried to destroy them. But killing a Digimon that had enough power to fight equal with the Sovereigns was very difficult- and there was six of them. If the other two mysterious Elementals decided to show up, they would in turn be destroyed.  
All Digimon where warned, the Elemental where a danger to them all. If they were to see one they must inform the Sovereigns at once.  
Avfyramon was well known, in-famous and feared. He was the 'leader' of the elementals, bent on destroying the digital world and being ruler to any Digimon that survived. He hated his brotheren, wishing that he didn't need their power to get his dream. But all six of them needed to give their power to the 'great one' (as they called it).  
"Brother, when do we being our plan?" Tuulenmon questioned, her blond hair blowing in the wind.  
"Soon," Avfyramon replied looking over his shoulder.  
"But I'm sick of waiting! Can't we just Verstandmon to tempt him, and we could-"another female voiced joining her 'sister'.  
"We have someone else to be bait." Another new voice replied to the female.  
"And who might that be? Why don't you tell me anything?!" she hissed marching up to the male who just spoke.  
"Acquamon, Jordmon, enough." Tuulenmon sighed rubbing her temple. "If these two don't shut up soon…" she thought, feeling a headache coming on.  
"Oh shut it blondie!" Jordmon yelled, she turned back to the blue haired male. "I'm not done with you." She glared at him.  
"Bring it." Acquamon smirked, he winked at her. She growled let out a yell and tackled him. She brought a sai to his throat.  
"I win." She laughed, pressing it harder against his throat.  
"Not even close." He replied taking hold of the weapon with his left and punching her in the gut. She gasped trying to get air into her lungs. He took the few seconds to disarm her and flip her onto her back, him on top of her now. He smirked, "I win now- no weapons needed."  
After finally catching her breath she hissed, "Get off!" He did as he was 'told', never losing that smirk.  
"That's twice today Jordmon. If you want to win you should really train harder." Tuulenmon laughed.  
"Shut up!" Jordmon yelled, throwing her last sai at the wind elemental. Tuulenmon easily grabbed the weapon and threw it back at its owner. Jordmon shut her eyes, wincing as she felt to cut her cheek. The weapon hit the stone wall behind her then fell to the ground with a 'clink', her eyes fluttered open.  
"You are weak, hot tempered, don't think straight, and scared to get hurt. You should learn how to control you damn temper! It'll get you killed! If you weren't of use to us I would gladly destroy you and upload your data. But in till the day that you are no longer of use hold your god damned temper before I kill you and kill all our dreams." Tuulenmon yelled back at her.  
The green haired elemental flinched, hurt by what she said. "I'm… sorry." She mumbled, looking down at her shoes.  
"Masters… Verstandmon has just entered the digital world." A small Digimon informed timidly.  
"Send him in once he gets here." Avfyramon told the servant.  
"Y-yes Milord."  
Avfyramon turned to the other elemental, "Leave." He told them, they nodded and left. Turning back to the open window he mumbled, "Useless, weak, hot tempered, stupid. They're useless!" he pulled on his ruby red hair. "Why, why great ruler to you curse me with these fools?!" he thought, he felt like banging his head against the wall- but decided against it."Let's hope the last elemental isn't as useless as the other 4." He sighed finally letting go of his red hair to stare out the window.  
A nock interrupted his thoughts, "Milord… Verstandmon just arrived."  
"Sent him in." the elemental voiced. Seconds later a large black cloud with red eyes floated in. "Verstandmon… I see you completed your task."  
"I did Milord." The cloud 'spoke'. Verstandmon was a black cloud with red eyes, he gave up his body to be able to enter the minds of others. But because he was a cloud of smoke doesn't mean he can't be killed. Normal attacks hurt him, and can kill him- if he's 'solid' (darker in color). "I also found and fallowed the last elemental. I know that wasn't my mission but, I was thinking it might help you in a way."  
"Is that so…?" Avfyramon smirked. He didn't know what the last elemental looked like, or what his/her name was. All her knew was where the elemental was (not exactly- but roughly). "What is his name?"  
"Beelzemon"  
Avfyramon's eyes widened, he meet that Digimon before- in the digital world. He also knew that name because of the Digimon Sovereigns. His surprised face turned smug, "Well, it seems that we'll be able to start our plan early. You did well Verstandmon, you may leave now."  
"Thank you Master."  
Avfyramon laughed past the point of side arching and into just plain over-use. "Finally, the great one will rule once again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avfyramon: Avfyra meaning fire.  
> Jordmon: Jord meaning Earth or Plant (it was such a long time again that I can’t remember exactly)  
> Tuulenmon: Tuulen means Air  
> Acquamon: Acqua means water


	4. Chapter 2

It was 8 in the evening when Beelzemon and his tamers got home and the two children were ready for bed.  
"Good night Beelzemon." They said to him.  
"Night" he replied watching as the door closed. He wanted to go out tonight- to see Renamon. But he knew no one would take care of Ai and Mako while he was out. So it looks like he would be staying home for the night. Kicking his boots off and placing his bare feet on the coffee table he started to flip through the channels, settling for the news.  
"Yesterday a group of scientists were killed; the police aren't sure what caused this. They believe it might have been because of project they were working on- all history of the program where deleted. Police found the word 'Verstandmo' at the scene. If you have any information please contact us at-"  
It was obvious that if it was a Digimon that it would have the letter N at the end. Was it purposely done or did the human not have enough time for the last letter? "Verstandmo… could it be a Digimon? But, none of the tamers pick up any Digimon in the area." He mumbled to himself. "Verstandmon…" he mumbled adding the hinted at N.  
"Talking to yourself now?" a voice inquired from behind him.  
"You could always knock." He huffed; he's heard that voice so many times so there was no need to turn to look at the speaker. The said speaker moved to stand in front of the couch.  
"It's rude to not look at the person speaking to you."  
"It's rude to break an entrance." He replied.  
"I didn't break anything."  
He looked up at the speaker, smirking. "Still," he replied the corners of his lips tugging upwards..  
"What's with that look of yours Beelzemon?" she asked resting her paws on her hips.  
He stood, "What look?" he questioned, standing in front of the female now.  
"That. That smirk and the glint in your eyes." She waved a paw in front of his smug face.   
"Renamon, I think you’re imagining things." He smirked, cupping her cheek with his left hand.  
Renamon felt her face grow warm under the fur, moving away from his touch. "…" she was finally at a loss for words.  
He laughed, "What? Nothing to say, chatty?" he asked, still chuckling. Renamon didn't reply, causing his smirk to grow. "What are you doing here?" he voiced, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
The vixen closed her eyes, "I don't know." She whispered. "I just am" she shrugged.   
He threw her a small grin, "Sure Foxy, whatever you say."  
 _"He has changed, it's like he's a completely different Digimon."_ Renamon thought, her blue eyes traveling the lines on his face. "You've changed Beelzemon." Her ear twitched as she focused on his expressions.  
He blinked, startled. "Is that a good thing?"  
"Yes"  
They fell into an uncomfortable silence, yet again. And not one for silence, Beelzemon spoke "So…?" –who said it had to be anything fancy and/or romantic? Renamon in turn didn't say anything, just moved to sit on the couch that was momentarily forgotten. He felt like rolling his eyes at her, but refrained himself. "You know, I was speaking to ya."  
"I'm aware of that; I just didn't think the 'question' was one that could be answered." She told him. He sighed quietly, and flopped down beside her draping his arm on the back of the couch. His hand lightly brushed the back of her neck, causing her to move away.  
 _"Smooth."_ He thought, mentally banging his head against a wall.  
"Beelzemon." A child's voice yawned from the hall.  
"What is it Ai?" he said, getting up.  
"Me and Mako are hungry… can we have some milk and cookies before we go to bed?" she asked, giving him the famous (infamous) puppy dog pout.  
He caved, "Fine." Ai and Mako gave him a smile before running to the kitchen. He glanced back over to the living room, Renamon was gone and the window was open. He sighed, "But you have to go straight to bed after."  
"We will!" they grinned, sitting at the table- the cookie jar sitting in the middle of the table. He poured them a glass of milk each, putting the glasses in front of them.  
-  
He made his way back to the couch, laying down on it. Placing his arm over his eyes, _"I don't care if this is all just out of pity, or if it's real. I don't care if Renamon doesn't care about me at all, I don't care if she… if she 'loves' me. I don't care! …I don't care…"_ he thought, trying to get that through his thick skull.  
"But, I do…" he whispered. He was expecting a voice to reply, but he didn't get anything. Just silence. Always just silence. He sighed, getting up. "May as well go to bed." He sighed, closing the window then muttering all the way to bed.  
-  
 **"The perfect monster." The voice laughed.  
"The ultimate weapon." A different voice sang. **  
"You won't get him… I won't let you." The humanoid Digimon yelled at nothing, they were only her memories. The digimon ran a hand through her silver hair, "Please don't fall for their tricks…" she mumbled to the Earth above her.  
"Ljustmon?" (1) Her companion questioned.  
"Yes, what is it Angewoman?" the Digimon of light replied.  
"Who are you speaking too?" the angle asked.  
"Myself" she replied.  
-  
When Beelzemon woke up the fallowing afternoon, Ai and Mako's mother was reading her book on the couch.  
"Finally up," She voiced, not looking up from her book.  
"Yeah, finally." He replied. He sat next to her. "When did you get back M-"  
"Please do call me Neri, I do think we can call each other by our first names. And we got back around 8 this morning." Neri said, flipping the page of her book. Beelzemon nodded and got up, walking to the kitchen to grab a cookie. His hand in the cookie jar he pulled out two cookies, "I hope you aren't going to just be having cookies for breakfast." Neri said for the other room.  
He stuffed the cookies in his mouth, running for the door for his boots (pulling them on) then said, "Too late!" and ran out of the door.  
Neri has a 'mother hen' and she looked out after her children, even with the food that they ate at what time. Even Beelzemon wouldn't mess with her. Jumping on Behemoth, he was free! Pulling out of the drive way he quickly drove to who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Verstandmon' and 'Ljustmon' are my characters- you'll hear more about them later.  
> Ljustmon: Ljust means white, light or clear.  
> Verstandmon: Verstand means mind


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"Guys!" Kazu yelled running to the group, Kenta and MarineAngemon running/floating behind him.  
"What is it now?" Rika grumbled, sticking her nose in the air and crossing her arms over her chest.  
"The fair is back in town!" Kenta voiced, panting heavily.  
"The fair…?" Beelzemon asked, making his presence finally known. Terriormon jumped slightly away from the base of the tree to look up at him, and Calumon flew up to greet him.  
"You know… games, rides- it's fun!" Takato told the mega.  
"I see." Renamon mumbled, remembering the lights and laughter from the last fair she's seen.  
"That sounds fun! I wanna go!" Calumon laughed while avoiding Beelzemon's hands (Calumon was still on his head), Calumon flew off when the mega shook his head. The head shake caused him to lose balance and fall onto a very small and surprised Terriormon. The group winced, all thinking something along the lines of 'poor Terriormon'.  
"Well at least I had a cushion!" Beelzemon smiled, not getting up.  
"Mftil migll muuker!" Terriormon –well let's just call it a- mumbled.  
"What was that you annoying rabbit?!" Beelzemon growled. The same 'mutter' was heard.  
"Beelzemon, get off of him." Henry shouted, finally having enough of this. Henry took hold of the mega's arm and tried to pull him off, but Beelzemon didn't budge.  
"That's all? Common Henry put some muscle into it." He laughed.  
"HEWLP MIEZ!!" Terriormon yelled, trying to breath.  
"Beelzemon" Renamon voiced. The mega looked up at her, curse then got off the bunny.  
"AIR!" the green dog-bunny gasped. But he went un-noticed, for the group were eyeing Beelzemon-puzzled.  
"Why did you listen to Renamon but not Henry?" Jeri asked. Beelzemon turned his now blushing face away from the group.  
"He has a crush on her!" Terriormon sang once he caught his breath.  
Beelzemon threw a death glare at the rookie, his face still tomato red. "I do not!" he yelled.  
"Crush…? That sounds painful." Guilmon voiced.  
"A crush is when someone likes someone else…" Takato told him, not knowing a better way to describe 'a crush' to him.  
"So, when you said that I have a 'crush' on Renamon… does that mean I have to like her?" Beelzemon let out a quiet growl, only Renamon heard him (she was standing the closest to him). "-because I do like her!" Beelzemon's hand clenched and he ground his teeth together; he was not enjoying this… not one bit. "But, what do you mean Takatomon?" Guilmon blinked, confused. He only called Takato 'Takatomon' if he was REALLY confused.  
"If you have a crush on someone that means you like them, it's the kind of like that is in love kind of way. You can like someone as a friend- that isn't a crush kind of like. And, you can even like them in a friend kind of way and a crush kind of way." Kenta explained.  
"Renamon is my friend…" Guilmon mumbled.  
Beelzemon sighed, "Thank fucking god," he groaned out. Renamon glanced over at him, lifting an eyebrow at his small smile.  
"This is confusing!" Guilmon then cried out, finally processing the new information. The tamers laughed at his out burse.  
"That it is." Rika agreed- surprising even herself that she agreed with the red dinosaur.  
-  
The tamers and their Digimon went home about two and a half hours later, but Beelzemon stayed at the park.  
"He has a crush on her!" he remembered.  
"Is it really that noticeable…?" he asked himself. Silence was his answer. He growled, "When I want an answer no one is here to give me one!" He yelled up at the moon. After giving up on that, Beelzemon began making his way to Behemoth. He mounted the motorcycle and drove off in the direction of his tamer's house.  
-  
It was 8:30 on a Monday morning; And Beelzemon was just waking up. (Wait… what?! Beelzemon was waking up at 8:30?! –yes, he was, now hush!)  
He woke up all covered in sweat, he didn't feel like himself and he was sore. Rolling out of bed- without landing in a cursing pile on the floor- he then made his way to the bathroom, yawning loudly and clumsily. Shedding his black (silky) boxers, he glanced up at the mirror. "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING- HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled staring at his new body part. He heard footsteps run to the bathroom- just as he covered himself in a towel Neri threw open the door.  
"What happened?!" Neri asked, noticing that he was only in a towel.  
"Ran into the counter." -that was his lame excuse. She gave him a strange look, "I was half asleep! C’mon, do you really think I'll be wide awake at this time?" he was still staring at the mirror.  
She sighed shaking her head, mumbling something under her breath and left- closing the door behind her. Once she left he dropped his towel, "I have… a penis…?!" he whispered to himself- never taking his eyes of the mirror. Tearing his eyes away from the mirror and to his newly… formed genitalia. "Well this is going to be an interesting day." He mumbled.  
-  
And it was an interesting day, he learned how to put on boxers and pants, he learned how to go pee- and other fun stuff (yes, you may think 'dirty' thoughts). So all in all this day was spent learning about his new body. It was now 9:30 at night, and Beelzemon was bored, really bored.  
"This day sucked." He mumbled to himself, walking out of his room (the guest room). Well he was half true about the whole thing. He did have a slight amount of fun discovering what he could do with this new body part of his. It was a surprise every time he looked down his pants!  
"Finally going to join the family?" Neri questioned, hold a pile of dirty clothes.  
"Most of the family is sleeping." He replied, holding the laundry room door open for her.  
She smiled, "nothing gets by you."  
"Not true. Lots of stuff does."  
She rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever you say dear." She muttered, putting the clean/wet clothes in the dryer and putting a load of whites on. "So where are you off to?" she asked, leaning against the washing machine.  
"No clue. But I'm bored; I'll be back any time after midnight."  
"Whatever you say dear- drive safe!" she told him, he nodded and left the laundry room.  
-  
He parked Behemoth a block away from Rika's house. Making note of where he left his vehicle, but continued to the tamer's mini-mansion. He easily jumped the wall and landed not so gracefully and quietly on the roof. "Shit." He hissed pausing- listening if anyone noticed, nothing happened. He sighed, sitting on the brownish roof- not making a sound (for once). ‘Just as we practiced…’ he thought. He didn't have to wait long in till the vixen joined him.  
"What do you want Beelzemon?" she inquired, sitting to the right of him.  
"You" Beelzemon smiled, turning his head to look at her with green eyes.  
"Pardon me? What did you just say?" she blinked, confused.  
He ignored the question, reaching into his leather jacket and pulled out a single red rose. "For you" he said, still smiling.  
She accepted the rose, avoiding the thorns. "Beelzemon…" she whispered, looking up from the flower- eyes wide.  
"I… I-"he sighed; his practice today was useless. "Your important to me Renamon." He said studying her ice blue eyes.  
"Beelzemon… I don't know what to say to that."  
"You don't need to." He leaned over to her, their faces only an inch apart.  
She blushed-it showed through her fur-, ‘he's so close… should I kiss him?’ she thought, she realized she couldn't- well she could but… Renamon broke eye contact, "It'll be very awkward - the kiss" she thought looking down at the rose in her paws. Beelzemon would have to tilt his head in a very uncomfortable angle to be able to kiss her mouth.  
"Renamon" he said. She looked up at him, confused when he suddenly brought her into his arms. "You should really stop thinking. It's breaking ma heart to see ya all sad." He mumbled against her fur.  
‘Did he just kiss my cheek?’ She thought, blinking- still in a daze. She couldn't help but blush more when she realized she was still in his arms. She shook her head, pushing him away. "You should really get home, it's late." She said before disappearing.  
He groaned, ‘At least I got to hug her… that's a step in the right direction’ he thought.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is when I try to be funny in my writing... well... awhile ago...

Ever since that night(that was two days ago) Renamon has been avoiding the mega (Beelzemon). It was getting on his last nerves, as well as breaking his heart.  
The fair was only a few days away, the tamers couldn't wait. Even Rika, the ice princess, was discussing all the fun they might- are going to- have. Ai and Mako couldn't wait; all they were talking about now was the rides, games, food, and prizes. On more than one occasion they asked him to win them a prize, and his answer was always "we'll see".  
Neri and James (Neri's husband) were often laughing at the scene their children caused. But of course, during this happiness Beelzemon felt depressed. He knew that something was coming, and it wasn't on their side. He knew, just knew in his heart, that there was a new villain(s) somewhere.  
At this moment our 'hero' was relaxing in his tamers' tree house (it was built about 3-4 months ago), his green eyes searching the night sky for something. "What can I do to get her to love me?" he groaned, running a hand through his hair.  
"Did you tell her about your feelings?" The Digimon jumped, turning his head so fast it almost gave him whiplash.  
He sighed, it was only Neri. "I told her that she was important to me…" he whispered, watching as she made her way to him with his forest green eyes.  
The red haired woman sat beside him, "So you didn't really tell her…" she said patting his cheek. "Tell her you love her. It's three words, and only eight letters. I love you, see, it's not that hard, it's simple in fact. And yet, it's the most important words you can say to a woman. Well also, will you marry me, is another one- oh yes! And these two words on your wedding day- I do." She rambled, a small smile lit up on her face.  
Beelzemon shook his head and growled, "she'll never like scum…" Neri blinked, her eyes became sad. "…like me." Beelzemon finished.  
"She'll never fall for you if you keep this attitude up! Be happy! Smile, laugh, even if you have to fake it!" she said pulling his mouth into a smile. "See! It doesn't hurt to sm-"  
"Yes it does, please stop."  
"Poor sport!" she laughed, letting go of his pale face. She kissed his forehead. "Well…" she started as she stood patting herself off, "I'm going to put the kids to bed, your more than welcome to come in a continue this conversation after I put the kids to bed." She said turning her back to him.  
"I'm good; tell the little devils-"he got a glare from Neri, "I mean your darling little angle's that I said good night." Beelzemon told the red head. Neri nodded and climbed down the tree house stairs, once she was out of hearing range he mumbled to himself. "Still…" He sighed, at turned his attention back out the window. A dark cloud was hovering over the city. His eyes narrowed and he growled, "Something big is coming… but where?"  
Somewhere else  
"Takato…" Guilmon growled. "A Digimon is coming." The red dinosaur's yellow eyes became dilated.  
"it's a biggy!" Terriormon added, climbing up his tamer.  
"Renamon?" Rika glanced up at the Vixen. "Do you know where it is?"  
"I don't… I can feel it, I just don't know where it is." The group fell silent intill the brunnett walked in.  
"The clouds are very dark…" Jeri voiced, as she walking into the hang out. She looked from one tamer to the other; they all had similar looks on their faces.  
"It should be arriving soon then." Ryo added, joining the group inside. Cyberdramon followed behind him. The dragon let out a growl. "From the way Cyberdramon is acting, it has to be a mega." Silence fell apon the gruop as they stood side by side out side the hang out staring at the sky.  
"After such a long and relaxing break why do they decide to show up now?" Kenta whinned, as he cleaned his fogged up glasses.  
Cyberdramon growled loudly, and it was felt by the group in their stomachs. "There's more than one."  
"Aw man! Just are luck- can't we not have to face some baddies before the fair!" Kazu shouted, clearly not impressed with the news.  
The group ignored the brunette and Rika glanced up at Cyberdramon, "Is that one a mega too?" She asked.  
Renamon quickly said, "I can't tell... the first one is the stronger one." Cyberdramon nodded in agreement.  
"So intill this thing lands... we're going in blind- correct?" Henry spoke. The group nodded, the majority sighed.  
"It looks that way." Takato replied to his friend.  
((Else where))  
Beelzemon stood right outside of the fog, moving back evertime it expaned. He heard a chuckle, and then a laughter. A large shadow was inside the fog, it's red eyes glowing. "Common on in, I know your itching for a fight... Beelzemon." Our hero's eyes widened, the digimon knew who he was, but how? "Beelzemon, I know what's going on, my masters have been watching you for quite some time now." the digimon drew in a shakey breath, it was almost like he seemed scared of Beelzemon. But the Digimon's shaking stopped and he suddenly laughed.  
Beelzemon growled at the creature, "Stop laughing at me!" He yelled charging into the cloud.  
((A little while ago))  
The tamers ran toward the fog, while Beelzemon glared daggers at it.  
"It's Beelzemon!" Guilmon happily exclaimed. Rika mumbled something snarty under her breath causeing Renamon to 'snore' in amusment.  
"He seems mad," Takato said as they slowed to a walk. And this is went the 'smarter' tamers thought of, Birds of a feather flock together. From here the group was able to see Beelzemon's expersions, and they could also hear him.  
"Stop laughing at me!" Their friend yelled running into the digital field, causing it to disapear-slowly. The others where able to get a good look at the digimon.  
"It sure is ugly" Rika siad sticking her tongue out in disgust, causing Jeri to giggle.  
"I can't get any information on him! Only his name!" Henry shouted angrly. Terrirmon patted his head with his ears.  
"Momentai Henry!" the digimon said jumping to the ground. Moments later Beelzemon was thrown from the enemy and into a near by building, easily. The tamers whince, "That's going to hurt in the morning." Terriormon said.  
"Renamon?" Rika asked holding out her dgivice, the vixen nodded.  
"Biomerge"  
*inserting some music here, and blah, blah, blah*  
Rika and Renamon became Sakuyamon. Now it was Henry and Terriormon's turn. "let's go Hen-" A fire ball was shot in their direction, the tamers and their digimon scattered to aviod it.  
"Fine then! Digivoltution activate!" Henry yelled, swipping the card through the degivice.  
*insert catchy music here*  
The green buddy laughed, "Eat this! Gargo laser!" Green energy flew out from the guns on his hands.  
While Gargomon engadge the enemy Skauymon ran over to Beelzemon. "Beelzemon, are you you alright?" she asked.  
His head snapped up and his green eyes narrowed, "No I'm not" he hissed holding his left shoulder.  
"What's wrong grumpy, mad that you where thrown so easily?" The Rika side teased.  
"Rika, please do not anger him further." Renamon thought.  
Rika grunted, "fine, only because you asked so nicely." She replied.  
Beelzemon growled, "No, it's becuase you tamers are interfering with my fight!"  
"That you're losing!"  
"Since when did you start careing about what happened to me?"  
Sakuyamon looked away, "Beelzemon... not here."  
"No- you've been avoiding me ever since that day on the roof!"  
"What happened on the roof?" Rika asked.  
"Nothing" Renamon repied.  
He finally stood, his back facing the other "You know what... just back off" he told her. "This is my fight"he added, running toward the large digimon, and drawing his guns.  
Takato and Growlmon joined the fighting, "Get him Growlmon!" Takato cheered, and Suzy clapped watching Lopmon jump away from an attack.  
"Go get 'im Lopmon" she laughed.  
Ryo stood beside her, "you might need this" he said handing her a card. She nodded and thanked him. Her tinny hands dove into her little pink purse, reaching for her pink digivice. Once she found it she swiped the card throught the reader.  
"Why didn't the masters tell me about the tamers?" The digimon enemy though, Antylamon, the former deva ran toward him. "Although these weakling pose not threat... even with the former Deva."  
Gunshots ecoded through the air, and the large mega let out a pained wail. "Take that you stupid son of a bitch!" Beelzemon jumped and round house kicked him in the face. Before our hero could land the enemy took hold of him and threw him to the hard cement below. The gunner digimon's body make a loud crack once making contact with the cement. Blood poured out of his mouth when his coughed, he spat the crimson liquid to the side. "Shit, I'm not strong enough! Why can't I beat him?"  
"Beelzemon!" Sakuyamon cried running toward the green eyed digimon, she dropped to her knees. Her gloved hand touched his face. "Oh Beelzemon..." she whispered, caressing his face. His eyes fluttered open, and he hissed in pain. She gasped, taking her hand away from his face, "Are you okay?" she asked, looking him over. Her eyes widened as she saw her hand fading. Beelzemon let out a small smile.  
"You should woory about your own survial!" The enemy chuckled, whipping his monsterus tail around, it hit Sakuyamon in the upper chest and threw her into a building. The Vixen mega gasped as her head made contact with the brick wall, cause her to become temparily blind. Beelzemon groaned, profanities flew out of his mouth as he attempted to move. His bones flet broken and he coughed up blood- not a good sign.  
"I've been through worse."he told himself, with that he was able to move a finger. "move! Move you stupud body, MOVE!" he was able to move his foot and leg. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" he thought, and with much effort he was able to move his arms. The enemy digimon growled at Beelzmon, his red eyes staring at him, his mouth moved into a smile as he brought his foot up and down as if stepping on a bug. At the last moment Beelzemon rolled to the right, the giant foot just missing his body. "Holy shit that was close."  
"Beelzemon get up!" The tamers yelled from the side lines, they stood there watching as they're digimon couldn't ever make a scratch on the digimon. "I need to protect them..."Beelzemon though, hissing through his teeth when he saw the enemy lifted his foot again. "I need to protect her." He looked over to the digimon who had his heart; Sakuyamon let out a weak whine as she pushed herself up to a stand. "I need to protect Renamon, for fuck's sake!" he yelled at himself, doing a backwards summersalt to escape the enemy's attack. The mega (our hero) was able to gain enough momentium to stand on his shakey feet. "I know I'm not strong enough, but all I can do is protect her... that's all I want, to protect Sakuyamon." He told himself, he threw his friends a shit-eating grin, and the cheered.  
The enemy mega laughed, "With what little energy you have left you wish to fight me? Ha!"  
Sakuyamon slowily limped toward the group, "Beelzemon don't! Your fadeing!"  
"Shut up," Beelzemon told them, he felt like he was saying it to both of them. He felt like this was his one chance to show Renamon how much he's willing to give up to even make her smile- his life. The enemy hissed and brought his fist down to the spot where Beelzemon stood. A dust cloud formed, and a black blur jumped back to land beside Sakuyamon. Without even looking at her he said, "You alright chatty?" She could only blink at him, he was asking her if she was alright? He was covered in blood, his left arm (hand inclued), right hand and left foot was starting to fade, his newly formed wings were durning into data and he just spat out blood! Ya, I think she was okay.  
"I'm... fine. You're the one you should worry about." she told him.  
He scoffed, "I would hate to see you get hurt, and me not do anything to protect you." In the background Cyberdramon roared and attacked the enemy with his desolation claw.  
The Vixen glared at him, "Your fadeing, you need to turn back into Impmon" she told the biker digimon. Beelzemon inhaled quickly, and let out a growl of disappoval. The tamer ran over to them just then.  
"We need to Biomerge." the male tamer said.  
"I'll try to buy you time," Antylamon groaned, holding her shoulder. The vixen walked towards her and place a hand on her hand.  
"Antylamon you hurt, and I'm hardly injured. I will fight, you protect them while they biomerge." She smiled up at the former Deva, she glanced back at the and nodded. She gripped her staff harder than normal and charged into battle, with someone at her heels (un-knowingly). The enemy laughed, his mouth glowing a bright red. Sakuymon muttered, trying to think of an attack, he mind drew a blank. The digimon opened it's mouth, and Sakuymon came up with a plan. Before the digimon could even let the fire ball go, it blew up in his face... by what looked like a lion head. Her eyes widened under her mask, she spun around to face her friend. "Beelzemon! What the h-"  
Her rant was cut off by his lips pressed to hers, it was a quick kiss, more of a peck. She was stunned into silence, her eyes still wide, her mouth slightly open. He smiled and told her a simple three words, simply eight letters long. He then pushed her out of the way before fire engulfed him and sent him tumbling into a wall.  
"He said he loved me..." Renamon thought.  
"Eww, he kissed me!" Rika thought at the same time.  
"I need more power." Beelzemon let out a pained cough, more blood poured from his mouth and new wounds. "How long does it take for these kids to Biomerge?" he choked out a laugh, at least he was able to tell her how he feels, that's a good thing right? He felt bitter, and he knew we wasn't going to roll over and die now- even though it was the easier thing to do. After all his wings where gone and his limbs were still fading. He glanced over at the tamers, they weren't biomergering, and they seemed to be in shock... why is that? He then turned his attention to Sakuyamon, beautiful Sakuyamon... she had a peice of concret on her foot. He shut his eyes and turned back to the problem at hand. "I need more power... I need more power, but I won't turn into a monster."  
Something inside him broke and energy poured out of him, it made his limbs solid again and turned his eyes red. "I have to become a monster..." he mummbled. "But I'll come back, for you Renamon." he added in a whipered growl. He eyed his guns that we far away, but he didn't need them, he knew that. He stood up and pushed himself away from the wall. He let out a long deep laugh. Losing himself wuther to the darkness within his heart.  
"What are you laughing at wea-"  
"Shut up and die already." the new Beelzemon hissed, in a second the sky rained blood.  
Silence, everything was silent. Not even a bird made a sound. "Wha-what happend?" Jeri questioned. No one answered, because no one knew. The view before them was straight from a horror movie and just a sick. The digimon's body spilt into a jagged line, in half. And Beelzemon stood in it's place taking in the data, and grinning villainously. His limbs were solid and his body a dripping blood, and it wasn't his.


	7. Chapter 6

"Beelzemon!" Jeri yelled to him. The digimon turned to them with eyes tightly closed as he began his blind journey towards them.

Marine Angemon floated toward the biomerged mega, "I think my foot is broken," she told clutching the limb tightly in her hand. The small angel digimon nodded, little bubble hearts flew from its mouth followed by a brightness around the mega.

"Phew," Marine Angemon exhaled as it swayed from side to side in the air.

"You're welcome," Kenta translated for the girls.

The biomerged mega shut her eyes, a glow blinding their teammates momentarily before the light faded leaving two where one once sat. The digimon's ice blue eyes settled on hunched over male. "Something's wrong with him."

Jeri nodded, "but I can't tell from here." Beelzemon paused in his limping his body curving in on itself without his wishes. The struggle was obvious from where she said, with a faint pain from her throbbing ankle. The need to see him was overpowering.

She stood ignoring the protest of her ankle as she herself struggled with the task of walking without a limp. "Beelzemon," her normal cool tone held warmth. She could have reached him if the fall wasn't so unexpected. The taller digimon sank to his knees as his strength failed him.

"Go away"

He was ashamed. Renamon could see that, he always thought of himself as so very strong. A macho-man as Rika would say. She couldn't help but let out a small smile. A smirk really. She placed a paw on his leg. "What's wrong?" She had to start with something. Something, anything to help.

Blood red eyes stared up at her.

He cupped his hand into the fur on her cheek, "how did cha' like that kiss?" he drawled his head tipping to the left.

[i]"His eyes may be blood red but his heart hasn't taken to the blood lust,"[/i] a smile pulled at her smirking lips, [i]"he's unchanged." [/i]

His eyes fluttered, closed to open, as he fought to remain observant. "It was," she paused when she noticed the change of colour, "you're eyes are back to green."

He groaned, "Seems so," before they rolled back into his skull as his form fell boneless into her lap.

Renamon brushed her paw along his slacked jaw, admiring the feel of him under his paw. It was times like these when she dreamed of her mega form, without Rika present, so she could feel the touch of his skin without being covered in fur. To kiss him without the awkward angling. To mate like humans did. To understand the feeling that she had overheard so often that it would send her into a fit of jealously.

But she was a Digimon and Digimon's did not breed like the creatures of Earth. Like many times as of late Renamon found herself feeling that same very emotion… she found herself envious of this plane and these creatures as she rubbed the skin of Beelzemon's face with her paw.

Green eyes fluttered open and a groan erupted from his throat as he clutched his pulsing temples. "Fuck it feels like I got hit by a goddamn train," he hissed burring his head further into the pillows. Green eyes opened again in shock as he jolted into a sitting position, eyes raking the room. There was a picture just out of his reach; it was of all of them. All Digimon and their tamers. Beaming widely at him. It was weird to see him with such a large grin on his face, didn't even look like him.

"You're awake."

Beelzemon's eyes snapped to the new figure in the room, heart beating wildly in his ears from the fright. "How long was I out for?" he questioned the Vixen. His eyes found hers before turning his attention to something else. He could feel the heat traveling up his spine to his neck. She knew his feels for her and… he had no idea how she felt about him.

"A day. Ai and Mako left a few hours ago for school, other than that they've been under this roof wondering when you would open your eyes. Cute really," Renamon paused as she sat by his feet her eyes settling on his, "how those kids love you and how you love them. Makes me wonder what you'd be like as a human with children."

Beelzemon smirked, "I'll most likely spoil them rotten. But if I were human and had children I would hope that their mother makes sure that they grow up right. 'Cause I ain't the smartest nor am I the nicest of… people… so I would hope that their mother would teach them how to be kind."

The golden fox smirked, "I think their father is being too hard on himself. I think both the Mother and Father would teach them how to be kind and loving." Renamon's paw cupped his face, "you had me worried back there," her voice reminding him of the softest of silks. Not like he even knew what that felt like, but just listening to her voice… it must be pretty damn smooth… and soft… and damn fine.

"S'rry," his voice rough in comparison, making him cringe. Closing his eyes and leaning into her touch he allowed himself to dream of a heart wrenching future where they were actually able to breed and have little digi-children of their own. And that's all it was… a dream. A cry of hope for some kind of loop hole. Anything. Everything. "I really am," he breathed, to either himself or her the two did not know.


End file.
